


Movie Night

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: “What are we watching tonight? Zombie? Vampire?”A drabble for the prompt: horror.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Movie Night

“What are we watching tonight? Zombie? Vampire?” Iruka finished seasoning the popcorn and grinned at Kakashi over his shoulder. “Werewolf?”

Kakashi glared at him, a hint of his canines in his sneer. “Creature feature. Take your pick from the DVDs on the table.”

Laughing, Iruka waved the large bowl of popcorn and their drinks over to the table and considered the three DVDs Kakashi had laid out. He cued up the one he had never heard of before, figuring that it would be best to give it a try before moving on to the heavy petting portion of the evening.


End file.
